Valentine Suprise !
by Lune Na
Summary: Bagaimana ya reaksi Kuroko saat melihat Akashi sedang 'berkencan' dengan orang lain di hari valentine ? #LateValentine #AkaKuro


Hari ini Kuroko bangun lebih siang daripada biasanya. Kemarin malam dia tidur terlalu larut karena membuat cokelat untuk kekasihnya. Oh jangan salah sangka. Walaupun dia berwajah datar seperti papan triplek, dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Yah walaupun kekasihnya itu terkenal dengan julukan psikopat, tetapi kekasihnya selalu berhasil bersikap ronantis di depannya.

Kuroko melihat ke arah jam yang ada di kamarnya. Masih ada waktu sekitar 2 jam sebelum dia bertemu dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Hubungan jarakbjauh memang terkadang bisa membuatnya tersiksa.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke bukan milikku ! Tapj milik om Tadayoshi. Disini aku cuma minjem characternya aja !**

"Kamu bangun lebih siang dari biasanya, Tetsu-kun. Apakah semalam cokelatnya berhasil ?" sapa ibunya saat melihat Kuroko masuk ke dapur.

Wajah Kuroko memang terlihat datar. Tapi bisa terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. "Selamat pagi, Kaasan."

Kuroko berusaha mengabaikan godaan dari ibunya yang semakin menjadi-jadi dengan berpura-pura bermain dengan Nigou.

"Bukankah kamu ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Akashi-kun hari ini, Tetsu-kun ? Apakah kamu tidak terlambat ?"tanya ibunya.

"Ah, Kaasan benar. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Kaasan. Ittekimasu !"

Kuroko dengan segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dan merapikan penampilannya. Tak lupa juga dia membawa cokelat yang sudah susah payah kemarin dia buat (karena selama ini dia hanya bisa membuat telur rebus).

Kuroko mencari-cari keberadaan Akashi di taman. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Mungkin Akashi masih dalam perjalanan. Kuroko memilih untuk duduk di sana dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Bersyukurlah dia dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis sehingga tidak ada orang yang menyadari keberadaannya.

Suasana tenang tersebut langsung berubah saat dia mendengar sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga.

"Hidoi ssu ! Kenapa Daikicchi memuntahkan cokelat yang sudah susah payah aku buat kemarin !" protes sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenal Kuroko.

"Aku tidak akan memuntahkannya jika cokelat ini enak, Ryota ! Lagipula apa saat sedang membuatnya kau sama sekali tidak mencobanya ?"jawab laki-laki dengan surai biru tua tersebut.

Kuroko memandang ke arah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar tersebut dengan datar. Dua orang itu adalah Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki. Mantan teman se-timnya dulu. Kuroko menghampiri sepasang kekasih yang sedang saling memaki tersebut.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, kalian terlalu berisik," kata Kuroko dengan datarnya.

Pasangan ribut itu terkejut saat melihat Kuroko yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka. Hawa keberadaan Kuroko memang dapat menyebabkan penyakit jantung.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Tetsu ?" tanya Aomine dengan heran.

"Aku sedang menunggu Sei-kun, Aomine-kun. Lalu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan dengan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila ?" Kuroko balik bertanya.

"Jangan menghina kami gila, Kurokocchi ! Kami berdua masih waras kok," protes Kise dengan manja.

"Aku tidak menghina kalian gila, aku hanya mengatakan seperti saja, Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini sendirian, Tetsu ?"tanya Aomine dengan heran. Apalagi dia juga tidak melihat keberadaan kapten psikopatnya tersebut.

"Aku sedang menunggu Sei-kun. Hari ini kami akan jalan-jalan bersama," jawab Kuroko.

"Eh ? Kurokocchi sedang menunggu Akashicchi ? Kurokocchi belum melihat SNS ?" tanya Kise dengan heran.

"SNS ? Memangnya ada apa Kise-kun ?" tanya Kuroko dengan heran.

Belum sempat Kise menjawab, Aomine langsung menarik Kise. "Maaf, Tetsu ! Kami ada urusan ! Kami pergi dulu !"

Kuroko hanya memandang kepetgian kedua temannya itu dengan heran. Tapi Kuroko sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Kuroko melihat ponselnya, siapa tahu ada pesan dari Akashi. Tapi sayangnya nihil.

 _"Sei-kun aku sudah sampai di taman sedari tadi. Apakah perjalananmu masih lama ? Aku menunggumu."_

Sudah lama Kuroko menunggu tetapi Akashi masih belum datang juga. Bahkan sejak tadi dia terus mengirim pesan tapi sama sekali tidak ada balasan. Kuroko merapatkan syalnya saat angin berhembus. Akashi belum membalas pesannya sama sekali dan sekarang sudah melewati waktu makan siangnya.

Kuroko teringat dengan perkataan Kise tentang SNS. Jika tidak salah tadi Kise menyinggung tentang SNS saat dia sedang membahas Akashi. Karena penasaran, Kuroko pun membuka akun SNS miliknya.

Kuroko memandang layar ponselnya dengan datar tetapi matanya terlihat terkejut dan juga kecewa. Bagaimana tidak ? Dia melihat Akashi mengunggah sebuah foto di SNS bersama dengan managernya. Tapi bukan itu saja, posisis mereka di sebuah tempat perbelanjaan dan terlihat seperti -kencan ? Bahkan terdapat emoticon love di sana. Karena merasa kecewa Kuroko langsung pulang ke rumah.

"Kamu sudah pulang, Tetsu-kun ? Dimana Akashi-kun ?" tanya ibunya saat melihat Kuroko datang.

Kuroko tidak menjawab sama sekali dan langsung memeluk ibunya. "Se-Sei-kun masih ada urusan di Kyoto, Kaasan. Jadi, dia tidak bisa... datang."

"Sudah. Jangan kecewa seperti itu. Sekarang lebih baik kamu makan siabg dulu. Ayo makan bersama !" hibur ibunya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Selesai makan siang, Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring. Dia kembali melihat foto tadi. Kuroko mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya dengan asal. Dia tidak peduli apabila ponselnya itu rusak karena hatinya terasa sangat sakit kali ini.

Malam hari pun tiba. Kuroko masih meringkuk di balik selimutnya yang hangat. Dia memang sudah terbangun sejak tadi. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk keluar dari sana. Bahkan dia juga menolak untuk makan malam bersama. Sehingga ibunya membawakan makan malam ke kamarnya. Itupun sama sekali tidak disentuhnya. Dia hanya keluar untuk mandi saja tadi.

Dia melihat ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Dia sama sekali belum menyentuhnya sejak siang tadi. Kuroko masih merasa kesal dengan ulah Akashi tadi tapi di sisi lain dia juga penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Akashi sekarang. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, Kuroko mengambil ponsel dan menyalakannya.

Di balik wajah datarnya tersebut, Kuroko terkejut saat melihat banyaknya pesan dan juga panggilan dari Akashi. Memang hanya pesan-pesan singkat saja yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Hah, kekasihnya itu memang benar-benar tidak peka.

Saat Kuroko akan mematikan ponselnya kembali, sebuah pesan masuk. Ternyata pesan itu dari Akashi. Dengan segera Kuroko membaca pesan yang hanya terdiri dari tiga kalimat tersebut.

 _"Aku tahu jika kamu sedang membaca pesanku saat ini. Datanglah ke lapangan basket yang ada di dekat rumahmu. Aku menunggumu sampai kau datang."_

Kuroko membaca pesan itu dengan datar. Dia merasa sangat bingung saat ini. Haruskah dia datang ? Tapi dia sedang marah dengan Akashi ? Tapi dia juga tidak ingin membuat Akashi menunggunya seperti itu. Setelah lama berpikir, Kuroko akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak pesan dari Akashi itu datang. Kuroko memandang ke arah ponselnya dengan cemas. Karena cemas, akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk memeriksanya. dengan segera dia memakai mantelnya dan membawa ponsel serta cokelat. Tak lupa juga dia berpamitan pada ibunya.

Kuroko berlari ke arah lapangan basket yang dimaksud oleh Akashi tadi. Sesampainya di sana dia melihat Akashi yang sedang bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku mantelnya. Akashi tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sedaribtadi, Tetsuya. Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang,"kata Akashi saat Kuroko menghampirinya.

"Aku memang tidak ingin datang, Sei-kun. Tapi aku tidak tega melihatmu menggigil kedinginan saat ini,"jawab Kuroko dengan datar.

"Bahkan saat sedang marah sekalipun kau tetap peduli padaku, Tetsuya. Ah, betapa aku bersyukur karena menjadi kekasihmu,"kata Akashi sambil tersenyum jenaka.

Kuroko hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Akashi. Bahkan tanpa sadar semburah merah terlihat di kedua pipinya. Akashi yang melihatnya semakin berusaha untuk menggodanya.

"Pipimu terlihat memerah, Tetsuya. Apa kau merasa kedinginan ? Kalau begitu biarkan aku untuk memelukmu,"kata Akashi sambil merengkuh Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan memelukku saat ini, Sei-kun. Aku sedang sangat marah padamu. Kalau begitu, kau cepat pulanglah. Karena aku juga akan pulang,"jawab Kuroko sambil menjauh dari Akashi.

Saat Kuroko berbalik meninggalkannya, Akashi langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan memeluknya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli saat Kuroko meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Jangan memberontak dahulu seperti itu, Tetsuya. Aku ingin meluruskan kesalahpahamanmu,"kata Akashi dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sei-kun. Kita bisa bicarakan nanti. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu saat ini,"jawab Kuroko masih sambil meronta.

"Aku senang saat mengetahui jika kau cemburu, Tetsuya. Tapi kumohon untuk kali ini dengarkan dulu alasanku,"pinta Akashi.

Kuroko langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Akashi. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Seorang Akashi yang terkenal dengan sifat psikopat dan ego yang tinggi, memohon padanya ? Kuroko merasa sangat aneh dengan diri Akashi saat ini.

"Jika aku melepaskanmu, maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak lari lagi ? Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan agar kau tidak salah paham lagi,"tanya Akashi.

Akashi merasakan Kuroko mengangguk kecil. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan Kuroko hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani menatap iris heterokrom milik Akashi yang mungkin akan bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kau hanya salah paham saja, Tetsuya. Semua yang kau lihat di Sns itu hanya salah paham saja,"kata Akashi.

"Baiklah jika itu memang salah paham. Aku mungkin masih bisa memaafkan Sei-kun tentang foto tersebut. Tapi kenapa Sei-kun tidak mengabariku? "Tanya Kuroko.

"Foto. Pesan. Panggilan yang tidak terjawab. Itu semua memang sudah kurencanakan. Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana sikapmu saat sedang cemburu seperti itu, dan aku cukup puas dengan hasilnya,"jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu bukan ? Setidaknya balas pesanku tadi. Aku benar-benar sangat khawatir,"kata Kuroko dengan pelan tapi masih cukup untuk didengar Akashi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku janji ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya,"jawab Akashi.

Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Toh, dia memang tidak pernah bisa marah kepada kekasih psikopatnya tersebut. Akashi lalu mengajak Kuroko untuk duduk bersama di pinggir lapangan. Ternyata Akashi sudah menyiapkan kue dan cokelat hangat (beruntungnya masih hangat). Mereka makan dan bercanda bersama.

"Jadi, apa kau tidak menyiapkan apapun untukku, Tetsuya ?"tanya Akashi.

Kuroko lalu mengambil biskuit cokelat yang sudah dia siapkan kemarin dan memberikannya pada Akashi. "Mungkin rasanya tidak terlalu enak. Tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya."

Akashi menerima bingkisan itu dan mengusap rambut Kuroko dengan lembut. Yah, kekasih datarnya itu memang selalu berhasil membuatnya kagum dengan perbuatan yang tidak dia duga.

Saat Kuroko sedang meminum cokelat hangatnya, Akashi mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dengan pita merah pada Kuroko. Kuroko memandang kotak itu dan Akashi dengan bingung.

"Ada apa Sei-kun? Ulang tahunku kan sudah lewat,"tanya Kuroko dengan bingung.

"Ini hadiah white day mu. Aku tahu jika aku seharusnya memberikan itu 1 bulan lagi. Tapi bulan depan aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu karena ada sesuatubyang harus kuurus. Jadi aku memberikan itu sekarang saja,"jawab Akashi. "Bukalah."

Kuroko membuka kotak tersebut dan terlihat senang walaupun masih ditutupi dengan ekspresi datarnya. Isi hadiah itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan inisial 'S'. Tapi kenapa harus 'S' ?

"Itu adalah inisial namaku. Aku juga memakainya dengan huruf 'T',"kata Akashi seakan -akan tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kuroko.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sei-kun. Aku mencintaimu,"kata Kuroko sambil memeluk Akashi.

"Sama-sama. Dan aku lebih menyukaimu ,"jawab Akashi.

Pada akhirnya memang banya rasa percaya saja dan bisa memaafkan kesalahan yang membuat hubungan kita menjadi lebih indah. Hubungan tanpa pertengkaran memang terasa hampa. Tapi tentu saja setiap peretengkaran itu harus diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin.

 **おわり**

 **THE END**

 **Author Note:**

 **Sumpah, rasanya Akashi sama Kuroko kok OOC banget ya ? Maafkan aku yang membuat mereka sangat OOC seperti itu**

 **OK, sebenarnya ini mau ku post saat hari valentine. Cumaaaa, saat itu sakit dan sama sekali nggak boleh nyentuh laptop se-inchi pun. Jadi maaf banget kalau ff ini telaaaaaat banget.**

 **Review kudasai ! ㈳5**


End file.
